Unexpected, Unexplained, Accidental Miracle
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Vlad is up to something! and Sam and Danny have to figure it out! Only after a strange visit from Vlad has Sam and Danny wondering...ONLY TO FIND that Sam is indeed pregnant with Danny's kid! Will they overcome the ups and downs of teen pregnancy? What is Vlad up too? DXS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...I'm in school again. Fun. WHY DID I GET INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY! Oh right, because my sisters preggo my leggo :D**

**Yep.**

**ForeverPhantoms R ND0M TH()UGHTS**

**1: My storys are on hiatus while i get my thoughts back :(**

**2: I HATE DRAMA LLAMAS**

**3: This isnt just a drama llama. this is...an ALPAKALYPS**

**Yep.**

Sam turned the corner to find non other than her best friend waiting for her. "Hey Danny! Ready to go?" He nodded. "Yep."

"So Danny, Valerie still ignoring you?" She asked.

"Yeah, and i dont know what I did!" He excalimed.

She sighed, knowing her crush had a crush on Valerie Gray, a ghost fighter who fought her half ghost best friend. She kept walking when his ghost sense went off. "Sam. I'll catch ya at the movie. I wont be long." He said running off to go ghost.

"Just like every time we get alone." She said, turning around to see Vlad Plasmius. "Hello Samantha? Lovely Evening." "Yeah Yeah, Sure."

"I hope your in for a little surprise." He said, smirking. "What?" "You'll see." He laughed evilly. She turned around confused as he flew away. "What was that all about Sam?" Danny asked in his Danny Phantom form.

"I have no idea. Vlad is UP to SOMETHING." She said. "No kidding, he told me to watch out for my loved ones and loved ones to COMEEEEE!" He said.

"He told me to be ready for a surprise. I wonder what he is planning." "Whatever it is, something tells me it already happened." He said.

"No need to worry. You'll stop him." She smiled. "Yeah, especially if your involved. I wont let anything hurt you." He said smiling.

"Thanks Danny." She said, fighting a blush.

"Lets go catch that movie." He said.

"LETS DO IT!"

**~5 weeks later~**

"I dont know whats wrong with her doctor, shes been like this for weeks. Throwing up all the time, getting mood swings. Can I bring her in?" Pamela Manson asked the doctor on her phone about her only daughter Samantha. "Ok excellent. I will see you in a bit." She hung up the phone.

"Sam?" She called. "What did the doctors say?" Sam asked as she desended the stairs. "That I should take you in." Pamela said. "I knew Vlad Plasmius was up to something." Sam said. "What would Vlad do to you?" "He probably gave me a disease or something. He told me and Danny to be ready for a surprise and watch out for Danny's loved ones and loved ones to come." Sam explained.

"A Ghost attacked you?" Pamela asked. "Yes but Danny saved me with his parents ghost gear." "Thats good. Lets get you to the doctor."

"Sounds good."

**...**

"Ok Sam your vitals are normal and your body is fine. But there is something I want to talked to you and your mother about." Doctor Jenkins said.

"What is it doctor?" Pamela asked.

"What happened to you five weeks ago." He asked.

"Well. She was attacked by a ghost with her friend Danny Fenton." The Doctor gasped.

"But she and the boy are alright. He gave them a riddle and Danny Fenton saved my daughter." Pamela said.

"Yes. Yes indeed. What did he say?" Jenkins asked, writing on a clipboard.

"He told me to be ready for a surprise and for Danny to look after his loved ones and loved ones to...come." Sam said.

"That ghost was right about the last one. You are 6 weeks pregnant Ms. Manson."

And Thats when Pamela Manson fainted along with her daughter.

**~Line Break~**

"WHAT?!" The Fenton family cried.

"Your son and my daughter are expecting a _**CHILD **_ Mrs and Mr Fenton. but they didnt...DO it. A Ghost may have implanted **(I dont wanna make this REALLY REALLY awkward. You watch TV right ?)**

Danny Fenton then fainted.

"This CANT BE POSSIBLE they are just kids!"

"Who was the ghost? Sam?"

"Vlad Plasmis." She sighed.

"Do you want the baby taken out of you?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Sam's face turned red with rage. "YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD GIVE MY BABY UP!? HAVE AN **ABORTION**! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS?!" Sam cried, placing a hand protectively over her stomach. "Your right Sam, I wouldn't put you through that. What is your decision?" Pamela asked.

"I'm keeping it. Your grandchild, your nephew or neice and your kid Danny." She said.

"Ok. I agree. With all of us helping, the baby could have a good life. What about school though?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"I would say, I would go until the pregnancy is noticable." Jazz said. Sam nodded.

"The last thing I want to be recognized as is a mother at 15 by Paulina. Those words would get out to everyone in the world. I agree with Jazz."

"Me too" The whole room said. "Then its settled." said. "Danny, you better watch out for your child! Do you understand?" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Pamela cried. He cringed. "Yes sir/ ma'ams!" He said.

"Ok. Guys stop crowding around the poor guy." Sam said. "Ok. Lets get to bed everyone. I'm beat." She walked out the door.

"I can't believe this." Danny said.

"I can't believe that ghost." Jazz said.

"Kids, think of this as an Accidental Miracle." Mr. Fenton said leaving his kids to wonder about the new child.

**Yep! Goodnight world!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys….**

**I know. I know. **

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" **

**I have been here reading and stuff but I haven't had any inspiration for writing (not mentioning the fact that my computers writing thing wasn't compatible with the website for a long time.)**

**I wanted to say hey I'm back and I'm not going anywhere for a while.**

**On to the story!**

**:)**

I walked into the school unashamed. 6 weeks pregnant, I was holding her head up high. Danny greeted me at the door, a smile on his face. "Hello bootiful!" He said to me. I laughed. He started treating me like this since we found out that I was indeed pregnant with his kid. Just glad Vlad gave us a warning.

"Handsome." I said smirking. He laughed along. As he turned away, I dropped my smile. He was dating Valerie, so this wasn't going to last long. He would be there for his kid but….He would still think of me as a friend.

And I didn't like it.

Tucker eyed us suspiciously. He didn't know about the baby yet and we weren't planning on telling him. Danny just looked at me and gulped. He was going to tell. "No. No. No. Not happening." I said to him.

He shook his head sadly. He hated keeping things from Tucker. So did I, but Tucker couldn't keep a secret and this was a big one. The only one he could keep was Danny's. He has been planning on telling Danny I like him. And If he did he was going to die.

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you around." Tucker said, eyeing me. I gulped. "We have been around. Dealing with Vlad, he has been up to strange doings you know." I said nervously. His suspicion written all over his face didn't falter. "I heard. Danny told me what he said. Danny didn't understand what was happening with the fruitloop."

"Yeah well, We do have to tell you something." I sighed, giving in. I was going to tell him. I felt guilty, not being able to trust him.

"Yes?" He said, waiting for it.

"I'm—" I was cut off by heavy footsteps leading to me.

"Manson, you are in my way of my boyfriend." Valerie said to me, shooting me a glare. I gasped. "Val, he is my best friend, he is still going to talk to me.

"No he is not. He is mine. All mine, and there isn't a thing that YOU are going to do about it." Valerie said.

"Why would she?" Danny asked.

"Clueless as ever." Valerie muttered. "Danny, lets go. Lets not speak to vermin." Valerie said, taking Danny's arm.

"I AM NOT VERMIN!" I shouted. Everyone looked to me, Valerie and Danny.

"Dash, Get her." Valerie yelled.

Dash came up, raising his fist. _'He's going to hit my stomach. He is going to hit my baby.' _I thought. No,no,no this isn't happening. He isn't hitting my kid. Please don't let him hit me. I gulped. I am going to lose my world again.

"Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Hit her right in the gut." Valerie said when Dash was right beside her.

Tears started pouring down my face. No, no, NO! I looked at Danny who was turning pale. Then his face was red.

Danny ran up to Dash, grabbing his arm and flipping him to his back. Everyone gasped, including me.

"Valerie, we are through, I'm done with you trying to hurt Sam, Sam is important to me, now more than every. If you try to touch her Dash, you have to come through me and I have some very powerful friends." He said. I was still crying but relieved that Danny was saving my life. And his kids.

Valerie looked at me. She punched me in the face. The last thing I saw was Danny Phantom right behind her, taking her wrists behind her.

Then I blacked out.

**Danny POV**

It's been 2 hours. 2 hours since I intervened with Valerie trying to kill the love of my life. Tucker was right there with me.

"Bro, what is going on with you and Sam. It's like you got her pregnant and feel guilty about it. Your eyes widened so big when Val told Dash to hit her in the stomach." Tucker said. My eyes widened. I looked at him.

His mouth dropped to the floor.

"No way. YOU GOT SAM PREGNANT?!" Tucker said, horrified. He started to gag.

My mom came into the room. "Tucker, Vlad Plasimus injected some of Danny's reproductive cells into Sam's reproductive cell. What your thinking never happened. I Hope." She said.

I shrugged.

You gotta love my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's me. Haven't heard from me have you? Well I have been kind of updating starting today. I just wanted to give you guys a update on why I won't be updating as much. I have been creating my own stories and made a new account on here called RedheadedPhantom014. I have posted 1 story on there so feel free to check it out. Honestly, I needed a clean slate so if you could just favorite that author on there, I would really appreciate it, even though I know I am no one's favorite author**

**Onto chapter 3 of UUAM!(:**

**Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes to the familiar walls of the Fenton house. Danny was sitting by my side with Tucker who was looking a little green to the face. I wonder if Danny told him. If he did, Tucker would look like this, even if we didn't do IT. I opened my eyes a little wider and saw Danny sigh with relief.

I tried to sit up a little bit but Danny pushed me back down and shh'ed me with his finger. Tucker looked my way and gaged and I sent a glare his way. My anger was starting to get uncontrollable. I got up suddenly and rushed to beat the living crap out of Tucker, just for a little thing.

A tiny voice inside my head was telling me that I needed to calm down, but my hormones were getting the best of me. Danny's eyes widened and grabbed me as a punch landed in Tuckers face. "JEEZ SAM! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tucker screamed, holding his nose.

"You freaking gagged. How could you GAG at my BABY!" I snarled. His eyes widened and he paled visibly. "Sam, I wasn't gagging at your baby, I was, was, uhh." He stopped speaking just as another punch landed on his face. "Shh, Sam it's okay." Danny whispered as a started to calm down. I took a deep breath. "Look, Tucker, I'm sorry, I—"

"Save it Sam, I don't care if your pregnant or not, pregnant people don't punch people uncontrollably. I'm outta here. Danny, text me when you get rid of the brat." Tucker said, and slammed the door on the way out.

I stopped. I paused. I waited. Danny did the same. We both waited for Tucker to come back and yell "GOTCHA" but it didn't happen. I sank to my knees. "I don't know what happened Danny." I whispered.

"Your anger got the best of you. You had anger problems before, and now with the baby." He said. I nodded, trying to hold in some tears of punching my best friend.

I have always wanted to punch him but this time, it was unnessary. I didn't need to punch him, and I didn't need to punch him twice. I have no idea what had just come over me.

"Danny, I'm gonna go. If, you, like, see Tucker can you tell him I'm sorry and he doesn't have to worry about seeing me in public?" I said.

Danny shook his head. "Sam, he's not going to be mad at you for long. He could come back any moment thinking clearly." He reasoned.

"No. Danny, I think Tucker finally has had enough of me. I'm just going to go home." I said as I got up from the ground and started walking towards the door. My hand turned the knob and I opened the door. It was raining now, to say the least. It was pouring outside, but I still closed the door behind me and walked slowly to my house, not caring I was getting soaked. I wasn't going to talk to Tucker anymore, because I don't want to hurt him, or see him hating me from the inside. I should just stay home for the rest of my life.

I don't want to see anyone hating me. Except Paulina, she can hate me all she wants.

But not my best friend.

**Danny's POV**

I got out my phone and texted Tucker.

_Me: Brah, was that completely necessary_

_Tucker Foley: Yeah dude, it was. Sam had no right to say that 2 me._

_Me: Oh yeah, well you had no right 2 say that 2 her. She's going thru a rough time dude._

_Tucker Foley: Yeah.._

_Me: Did she deserve to be that upset?_

_Tucker Foley: No…but…._

_Me: But what?_

_Tucker Foley: But nothing, I'm sorry man._

_Me: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her._

_Tucker Foley: Maybe later. Bye._

I sighed. Of course he wasn't going to talk to her right away after she punched him. She needs some uplifting. I changed into ghost form and flew to Sam's house and phased through her window.

"Danny?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Hey, since its Monday, and a ghost attack blew the entrance of the school up, we don't have school, so you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Sam picked a movie out and put it in the projector downstairs and situated herself on the couch. She picked The Notebook. The Notebook, for real? I sighed and sat down next to her and we watched the movie.

At some point during a love scene, we started shifting closer together, much to my happiness, and suddenly, my arm was around her shoulders and her head was on my chest, my chin on her head.

I was in complete paradise. Nothing could make this better.

The movie was over and Sam got up and stretched her back. "Wanna play a board game?" She asked.

"Yeah! What game?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"Connect 4. My favorite game EVER!" I laughed. Of course it was.

Sam won most of the time. We were on our hands and knees, being really competitive.

"URGG!" I said, as a lost again.

"Sorry Danny, Just can't win anything can you?" She said, looking at me.

We stared at each other for a long time. We were edging closer and closer to each other, slowly. Very slowly.

'_Could this get any slower?' _I thought to myself.

Finally, I couldn't take it. I pounced, forcefully putting my lips to hers, knocking over the game in the process. I was completely overjoyed when she kissed me back.

NOW, I was in complete paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its chapter 4! I have actually had time to update, believe it or not. And I promise that I will have FP014s school of talent up soon, but I don't know when. So I would enjoy the story's I do have up. So, yeah.**

**Here is unexpected unexplained accidental miracle chappie 4!**

**Danny's POV**

Just like that, we were making out, and how it lead to that I have no idea, but I was fine with it. What me and Sam didn't see what Tucker descending the stairs. We didn't see him smirking in triumph. We didn't see him pull out a video camera and a water bottle, which he was about to spray all over us.

And If we did, we would have parted sooner. But, sigh, we didn't and this was about to get really wet.

"COOL DOWN GUYS!" Tucker yelled, pouring the water all over us. My hair was soaked in 5 seconds. I sprang up from Sam, and glared at Tucker, my hair dripping all over the place.

"Was that completely necessary?" I asked.

"Actually yes, yes it was. We don't want that baby to have a twin!" Tucker said, a little too loudly. "Shhh!" I said.

"Why? It's not like her parents don't know!" Tucker said. Suddenly, we heard stomping down the stairs.

"Tucker, my dad doesn't know." Sam said, facepalming. "Danny I think I'm getting kicked out."

"Sam? Whats this I hear about you being pregnant? Are you for real? Do you realize what you have done to this family! How could you do this to yourself?" Jeremy yelled.

"Dad! Mom knows, and she knows the reason!" Sam yelled back, yet I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You!" He said, seeing me and Tucker finally. Why didn't I see the baseball bat in his hand till now?

'Oh crap.' I thought as he advanced toward me.

He swung and everything turned black.

**Sam's POV**

When I saw my dad hitting and mauling Danny with a baseball bat, something inside me triggered. I raised my hand and… shot an ectoblast at my dad? Uh, What?

I lowered my hand quickly, putting it behind my back for safe keeping. "Daddy, me and Danny were attacked by a ghost…We didn't do anything." I tried to explain.

Why did I just call him daddy? To get him on my good side? This was so unlike me that my dad froze and stopped beating Danny with a baseball bat.

"…Samantha. I." He stuttered, trying to find a good enough word. I think that he was apologizing.

"Sammy, um, you guys were attacked by a ghost? For what kind of reasons? What would they have against you? Besides that you hang out with the Fenton's pretty much every day." He said.

"Well, I think its because, the Fenton's are just so good ghost hunters that—"

"Oh come on Samantha, you and I both know that you don't believe that." My father scoffed. "Right, fine, me and Danny help Danny Phantom out with ghost hunting all right?" My anger boiling.

My fathers face paled. "Public enemy #1? Why? Has he threatened you to do this?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. The Fenton's and my parents were really a lot alike. Besides the "I HUNT GHOSTS" part.

"Dad, I did this on my own. I—Well, Me and Danny found Danny Phantom in an alleyway passed out and we both thought it would be a good idea to patch him up, because you know, it would be a nice thing to do. So we did, and like 2 hours later he woke up. He immediately saw Danny and asked where his parents where and me and Danny started laughing because that Danny Phantom WOULD jump to conclusions like everyone in this gosh dang town." I started explaining, coming up with the story on the spot, adding in the little details to make it more believeable.

My dad was buying it also. "Go on."

"Well, we told him that they weren't here and that we patched him up. Danny asked him all sorts of questions, which is why that his parents know that he knows a lot about ghosts. Phantom answered all the questions and asked us if he could ever repay us. Well, we asked for tips on ghost hunting, and asked if we could help him on some of his ghost hunting schemes. You don't see us, because we do it where most people can't see. OBVIOUSLY, he said yes, saying he would mind having a couple other members apart of his gang. We told Tucker immediately, and he said that we should name our trio Team Phantom, we told phantom this and he, surprisingly, agreed, saying this was a good name. SO, Team Phantom was born!" I finished. I should totally become a writer and write my own stories. I would make soooo much money.

"Sammy, I'm really sorry this has happened to you, and I'm sorry that I hit your friend with a baseball bat. I love you." He said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, unwillingly, because it was weird being hugged by the man you so purely despised for little over a year. I have to say, I am starting to love him again. Not that I didn't love him before, but I thought he was too controlling.

My dad walked up the stairs and starting talking to my mom to set up arrangments for the baby. My mother agreed, thankful he was on board with this. As I was thinking about their conversation, I honestly wondered how this would work, I mean, would the baby stay with me? Would it stay with Danny? I would want it to see both their parents every single day, but at age 16 that's kind of hard.

I do have to make preparations though too. So, soon after Tucker left with Danny, who had woken up with a slight concussion, I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my black comforter. I started typing:

_Progress report: Samantha Manson_

_This is about my 4__th__ week being pregnant with Danny's baby. I have kissed him finally! And I am hoping that this means our relationship is to the next level of intensity. I told a huge lie to my father, which, I really hope doesn't spread to the whole town. _

_A surprising fact though, I don't know why, but I shot an ectoblast at my father today, to, you know, stop him from killing the love of my life. I know that I may have temporary ghost powers and will have to talk to Danny about getting lessons on controlling them, until the baby is born._

_I hope I do make it through this alive. Which brings me to my next topic, Why did Vlad want me pregnant? What is his plan? Why did he tell Danny: Watch out for your loved ones and loved one to come? Is he planning something? I have so many questions in my mind that I will have to wait and figure this all out, with a quick trip to Wisconsin to look through all of Vlads files including the words- Danny or Sam or pregnancy._

_And hopefully we aren't too grossed out by the journal writings._

_Which brings me to one more topic I have: How was this baby conceived? Danny said his mom said something gross about Cells but that's just a hypothesis. I really hope we figure this all out soon, before I go completely insane._

_Wish me luck_

_Manson_

**So, that's it for chapter 4! I really hope you enjoyed. Click that review button and I will be very happy! I love you all so much and I hope that you continue to stick with me throughout all of my storys!**

**~Wish me luck**

**foreverphantom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the inconvience. I have been reading over all of my work, and I have thought about doing a really long oneshot, and then making it a series of one shots and I don't know. I think it will be out today if I get my crap together. So heres chapter 5**

**Danny's POV**

Its 1 in the morning, and I'm still awake. Tucker went home at 9 and my mother said to go to sleep, but somehow I am still awake and yes I know why.

I kissed Sam today, well yesterday considering the time.

I wonder if she is asleep too. Should I go to her house? Are we in a relationship?

So here I am, wondering what's going on with her thoughts.

I mean, I suppose that, in theory, being in a relationship wouldn't be a bad idea. We are having a baby together. We are going to be parents. The good part about the pregnancy, if theres a good part, is that it's not our fault. Mom said a theory about….cells. I think that was the nastiest conversation I had with my mom. She used to baby it, but now, since I am having a baby, she said the full on….cells.

Cells. Ew.

I can't take it anymore, I have to see Sam. I get up and transform, making sure that no one was behind me first. After I transform, I realize something. My child is going to have ghost powers.

Shoot. That's going to be hard to explain, but no matter, I have to see Sam. I phase out of my room and stay invisible until I get to her window. I see that she isn't asleep and I phase inside of her room.

"Danny?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, its me. Who else phases into your room?" I said, chuckling. She laughed nervously.

"I do, actually. I have ghost powers." She said. My eyes widened. "Come again?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "I have ghost powers because of our kid Danny."

"Oh." I said. My theory about my kid having ghost powers was- wait. Did she said our kid?

"Sam, I gotta talk to you about, the kiss." I said finally.

Her eyes widened. "You think it was a mistake don't you?" She said, bowing her head to the ground.

"No! No! No! I didn't say that, I wanted to ask, what did you think about it? Do you think it was a mistake?" I said.

"Of course not." She said, a small smile on her face. I sighed. I transformed into Fenton and sat down on her bed, taking her hand in mine. "I'm 16 years old and have never had a real girlfriend. I would be a horrible boyfriend." I said.

"…I have only had one boyfriend and it was Gregor—I mean, Elliot." She laughed.

"Why don't we give this whole relationship thing a shot?" I asked.

"I would like that. A lot actually." She said. I smiled and brought my hand up to her chin, pulling it up to meet my lips. Our second kiss, a milestone. Not really.

At some point or another, my ghost sense went off. I didn't noticThe e. I honestly wish I did.

This is how we found out how the baby was conceived.

**Sam's POV**

The room got considerably colder and Vlad was standing right in front of us.

"Ah, the duo, together at last. How cute." He said. Danny got up. "What do you want Vlad?" He asked, fury in his voice.

"I was just thinking of you two, and came to see how Samantha was doing. And here you two are, kissing on Samantha's bed, yet again." He said.

Danny's eyes widened. "Uh, What?"

"Don't you know how babies are conceived children?" Vlad asked, raising one brow.

"You're not saying are you?" Sam asked, finally out of shock.

"Yeah. You two slept together, intimately." Vlad said, laughing and phasing out of the room.

"…well, being told from your archenemy that you knocked a girl up? Not the weirdest expierence." I said.

"But still weird?" She asked.

"Still weird."

**Sam's POV**

Danny left shortly after that, a bit too embarrassed to talk to me. I get that but I wish he would have. It wouldn't have made me feel this way. I bet that he is going home to tell his mother. Telling her that he left his house to meet me in the park somewhere….

**Meanwhile.**

"Mom, I met Sam in a park somewhere where we were approached by Vlad Plasimus and he told us how our kid was conceived. I did in fact, knock Sam up in the way that Tucker thought…" Danny finished.

**Sam's POV**

...but now I know how my baby was conceived.

So I opened up my computer and began typing.

_Progress._

_I found out how my baby was conceived. Danny and I did IT. It's a bit weird that I wouldn't remember that. All I know is that I lost my V card and I don't know anything about it. How was it? Apparently all I get out of it is a baby. Not that I am not happy about it._

_A little thought crossed my mind today. I actually love my baby. I thought it would be the worst expierence of my life, getting pregnant. But I have been fantasizing my baby in his or her crib. Being held by Danny, kissed by me._

_I love it. I love my baby._

_Moving on, me and danny are also in a relationship now. _

_I know, I shouldn't love him yet but I do. _

_~Wish me luck_

_Manson_

**That's all I got. Peace**

**~wish me luck**

**FP**


End file.
